baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Arts and Crafters
'''Arts and Crafters (also known as A&C or the sock puppet) is a character in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. He just appears to be a sock with googly eyes and a cardboard mouth. He will wander around the school trying to avoid eye contact until the player collects at least 7 notebooks and the game enters Final Mode. Mechanics When the player begins the game, Arts and Crafters can rarely be seen, disappearing around corners when the player steps into view and will have no influence in the game until you collect 7 Notebooks. When 7 Notebooks are collected, Arts and Crafters will become jealous of the player (which proves Arts and Crafters has 6 Notebooks) and become a threat. If seen, he will rush at the Player with his mouth open and then teleport them and Baldi to the starting point of the game. This occurs in both Story and Endless Mode. The player should try avoiding Arts and Crafters as best as possible when they have 7 notebooks, since being teleported to the same room with Baldi places them at a huge risk for a Game Over. Tips *An easy way to keep Arts and Crafters away is by using BSoda on him, which will push him away from you. *It's more common that you'll find him down at the end of the hallway, rather than around a corner. *Avoid looking at him when you have 7 notebooks. It will cause him to teleport you to the start of the game with Baldi. Quotes Gallery Crafters Ohno.png|Arts and Crafters when charging at the player. Arts And Crafters Page.png|Arts and Crafters' description in the Principal's Office Arts and crafts old description.png|Arts and Crafters' old description Sock.png|A&C seen at the end of the hallway Trivia * Arts and Crafters is one of three characters in the game that are living entities and not some sort of humanoid, the others being Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize. * Arts and Crafters is one of the four characters that isn't drawn or 3D modeled (the other three being Principal of the Thing, Gotta Sweep and Filename2). * Arts and Crafters is, along with Baldi and It's a Bully, one of the few hostile, or with dark intentions, characters in the game. * Since Arts and Crafters' description in the Principal's Office states that he "gets jealous at people with more notebooks than him", it's implied that he may be a student of Baldi's. * It can be assumed that Arts and Crafters has 6 notebooks, because he only attacks when the player has 7 of them, and it says in the character's description that he is jealous of people with more notebooks than him. * His old description said: "Truly a incredible sock puppet. I've never seen one like it!!" It was removed for giving no hints of what he would do. * Arts and Crafters is one of the five characters described in unused audio logs. The others being: Baldi, Principal of the Thing, Playtime and Gotta Sweep. Like his old description, it gave no hint on how to avoid him whatsoever and would probably be a waste of time. * Once you get close enough to Arts and Crafters he will turn invisible. (10.5m) * He has the least amount of quotes in the game, and the rarest. (The static audio is up there by itself, not including the WHHHHHHOSHhhhhhhhhh * He is one of the rarest characters to encounter in the game. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males